


Through the Fire

by WillowSong



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowSong/pseuds/WillowSong





	Through the Fire

Peter swung to a stop on the roof of a building, stumbling slightly as he knelt on the edge to survey the city below him. His breathing was hitched and his hands shook slightly as he passed them wearily over his eyes. It was a bad idea to be out so soon after receiving a deep wound to the stomach the night before and Aunt May would be furious when she discovered he was gone, but he hated being confined to a bed.

With a sigh, Peter stood up, ready to fire a web to the building across from him when a strange tingling feeling shot down the back of his neck. It wasn’t his spidey-senses, but he still felt as if he were being watched. Slowly, without turning around, he stepped off the high ledge and onto the roof. His fingers flexed and he whirled around, ready for anything. Or so he thought.

Standing there, where seconds before no one had been, was a man in a bright red mask and spandex, with wide staring black eyes and twin katanas strapped to his back.

And he was barely an inch from Peter’s face.

Peter yelped and leapt backwards, landing on the ledge of the roof and firing a web in the red man’s direction, which the man neatly sidestepped before applauding loudly and whistling shrilly.

“Woot!” he cheered. “You really are awesome, just like everyone’s been saying! So is your butt! … Why didn’t anyone mention that?” he asked, turning away as if he were talking to someone who wasn’t there.

Peter froze. “You’re Deadpool, aren’t you?” he asked suspiciously.

“Yay!” Deadpool clapped his hands and jumped up and down. “Spiderman knows who I am! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!”

Peter shook his head, trying to shake the headache that was rapidly growing. “Stop,” he said, raising a hand. “Just stop.”

“But I’m such a big fan of your costume! Red is so classy! I’m also a fan of the way the authorities hate you! And I’m definitely a fan of your ass!”

Peter was about to respond when Deadpool suddenly snapped “Shut up!” Peter frowned. “I didn’t say anything.”

“We weren’t talking to you, sweetums,” Deadpool replied.

“Sweetums?” Peter replied, almost choking.

“Yep! That’s you, Spidey-boy!”

Peter dropped his head into his hands. “Why are you here, Deadpool?” he asked wearily, his voice muffled. “What do you want?” He definitely had a headache now.

“I wanted to meet you,” Deadpool replied. “And I prefer being called Wade, by the way.”

“Dead-- Wade. Whatever.” Peter shook his head, trying to clear it and looked up at the mercenary. “I need to go.”

“I’ll come too!” Wade leapt up onto the ledge next to Peter.

“You don’t even know where I’m going!”

Wade shrugged. “Who cares?”

“I don’t have time to argue with-”

Peter stopped talking and jerked around to face the opposite direction as the faint smell of smoke reached his nose. In the distance he could see a dark cloud of billowing smoke was raising out of a building.

Peter whirled back around to face Wade. “You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” he snapped, gesturing to the burning building.

Wade recoiled as if Peter had struck him. “N-no!” he stammered, stumbling back a few steps. “How could I? I’ve been with you the whole time.” He stopped and looked at Peter hesitantly. “You’ve heard things about me, haven’t you? You think I’m a bad person.”

It wasn’t a question and Peter could hear the hurt plainly in Wade’s voice. Too late, Peter realized Wade was right. The building was too far away and, even though it looked like the fire was growing quickly, it was still to small for him to have started it and gotten up to the rooftop with Peter so quickly.  
Peter knew he should apologize, but he didn’t have much time. There could be people trapped in the building and the fire was growing larger every second. With a pang a guilt, he shot a web to the building across from them. He paused for a moment before swinging away, turned to Wade and said “No, I don’t.”

“Wait, Spidey!” he heard Wade shout after him as he swung away, but he didn’t stop. He felt terrible knowing that he had hurt Wade’s feelings, but he wasn’t sure why he cared. He had never been one to pull his punches verbally, but there was something about the way Wade had drawn back from him that made him want to turn around and beg Wade to forgive him.

Why did he care so much? It was ridiculous. He had just met Wade! But sometimes it only takes seconds to… to… to do what exactly?

“Dammit,” Peter growled, swinging faster toward the smoke, trying to blot the mercenary out of his mind and concentrate on the job ahead of him.

He landed on the roof of the burning building and had to break the door open to get inside. Smoke poured out, almost suffocating him through his mask, but he did his best to ignore it as he made his way down the stairwell. The place was an office building that looked to be mostly deserted since most people were already home for the night, but he went through, checking every room he could find, just to be sure.

He could hear fire trucks and police sirens outside now, but they were already too late to save the building. He didn’t care about that, anyway, he just wanted to make sure that no one was hurt. Who cared about a building so long as everyone was safe? No one else needed to get hurt tonight because of his carelessness.  


By the time he had finished scouting the second and third floors, Peter’s lungs felt like they were going to burst and his eyes were watering so much that he could barely see. He stumbled his way back to the stairwell and began to make his way down to the first floor when he saw a man and a woman lying on the steps, unconscious from the smoke. 

As Peter knelt beside them he cringed at the spark of pain shot through him from the wound in his stomach. He glanced up dizzily to see how many steps he would have to carry the two civilians down, but his vision was blocked by a red and black mask that was staring at him inches from his face. He let out a cry and jumped backwards, landing halfway up the wall.

“Get down from there, Spidey,” Wade fretted, rushing to the wall and frantically flapping his hands. “You’ll get burned!”

Peter dropped to the floor and stared at the mercenary. “Why are you here?” he asked.

Wade tilted his head in confusion. “Isn’t it obvious?” he asked.

Peter shook his head and felt a rush of annoyance at the baffling jerk of adrenaline that shot through him at Wade’s presence.

“You said you didn’t think I was a bad person,” the mercenary said softly. “Did you really mean it?”

Peter felt his face crack into a smile. “Yes. Just because you agree to do bad things doesn’t mean you’re a bad person.”

“You really think so?” Wade asked timidly.

“I do,” Peter said firmly.

A loud crash sounded behind them as a beam fell from the ceiling, crashing into the stairs directly above them.

“We’re out of time!” Peter shouted as he turned and scooped up the unconscious woman. “Grab that guy and let’s get out of here!”

They kept pace with each other as they rushed down the burning stairs, making their way toward the exit.

“How did you catch up with me so fast, anyway?” Peter shouted to Wade as they ran.

“How quickly you forget!” Wade shouted back, turning to look at Peter. “I’m fucking Deadpool, baby boy,” he grinned under his mask.

They burst out of the stairwell into the main floor. Peter glanced around him. The first floor was one massive room and, despite the dense smoke he could see that the floor was deserted.

“There,” he shouted, pointing to the red exit sign glowing dimly above a door on other side of the huge room.

“Have you ever noticed how weird of a word ‘exit’ is?” Wade wheezed, coughing slightly through the smoke as they raced forward. Peter had heard that Wade had a healing factor, but clearly that wasn’t stopping him from choking on the fumes. “Actually, have you noticed that any word gets weird if you think about it for too long? Like waffle. Or tube. Or ass. Speaking of which, did I mention that you have a really nice ass? Hehehehe ass,” Wade giggled. “Such a funny word.”

Before he could reply, Peter tripped, falling onto his knees while trying to keep the woman he was carrying from crashing into the floor.

“Spidey!” Wade yelped, turning back. “What is it? We have to go! Now isn’t any time to be lying down on the job!”

“Stomach wound,” Peter panted. “Not healed yet.”

“Why are you even here then?” Wade asked almost angrily, looking at the crimson bloodstain that was seeping through Peter’s costume.

Peter shook his head. “Get these two out, I’ll be right behind you.”

“Nothin’ doin’, baby boy. I’m getting you out first.” Wade began to set the man he was carrying down, but Peter grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“Don’t you dare!” he snapped as bits of the ceiling began to fall around them like fiery rain. “Get them out now or I will never forgive you!”

Wade’s eyes widened as he looked from Peter’s hand that was wrapped around his wrist to the fierce glare the hero was shooting at him.

“I’ll be right back,” Wade finally whispered. “Wait for me, baby boy.”

“I will,” Peter whispered back as the mercenary scooped up the woman and threw her over his other shoulder as he ran toward the exit.

Peter stumbled to his feet and tried to follow Wade, but lost sight of him in the smoke. His vision was growing blurry because of blood loss and his limbs felt like lead. A racking cough shuddered through him as another beam from the ceiling, clipping his shoulder as it crashed to the ground.

The impact sent him sprawling and this time he couldn’t seem to get back up. He was so tired and the wound in his stomach and the fresh one in his shoulder throbbed. He closed his eyes for a moment as the roar of the fire grew louder in his ears. He wondered what it would be like to die in fire. Would they be able to identify his body? And if they did, would they recognize him as Spiderman or Peter Parker? Or would they figure out that Peter Parker was Spiderman?

He opened his eyes and for the third time that evening found himself staring straight into Wade’s masked eyes. This time though, he didn’t scream or jump away. He smiled.

“You’re late,” he muttered in a raspy voice.

“Sorry, baby boy. I went as quick as I could,” the mercenary whispered in Peter’s ear as he scooped him up into his arms. Just like a baby, Peter realized with a smile.

“Stay with me, Spidey,” Peter heard Wade murmur in his ear. Then everything went black and silent.

***

When Peter opened his eyes he was laying on his back in a bed with scratchy sheets. The room around him was smelled sickeningly sterile and the walls were a blinding shade of white. There was a tube attached to his arm that linked him to a machine that was beeping annoyingly next to his bed. He was wearing a hospital gown, but was surprised to see that he was still wearing his mask.

He looked around and jerked in surprise.

Sitting in a chair in the corner was Wade. He was watching Peter steadily, his mask pushed up over his mouth and nose so that it only covered the top half of his face. His spandex was ripped and torn and the edges of some of the tears were singed as if they had been burned. Peter felt a stab of relief when he saw the skin underneath looked scarred and scabbed, but otherwise unharmed.

“You could have died,” Wade said quietly. “You almost suffocated. And nearly got crushed a couple times.”

Peter tried to reply, but started coughing violently. Wade got up and moved to the bed. Taking a glass from the bedside table, he gently lifted Peter’s head and helped him take a several small sips.

“Occupational hazard,” Peter finally managed to choke out in response.

Wade frowned as he gingerly set Peter’s head back on the pillow. “Bullshit,” he snapped. “Don’t you dare give me that crap. You’ve been asleep for three days, recovering from your wounds. And since you’re probably wondering, those two idiots we saved in the stairwell are just fine. You have a hero complex, Spidey.”

“Yeah, probably,” Peter sighed as Wade turned to go back to his chair.

Peter froze. “Wait,” he said, his voice hard. Wade turned back to see Peter staring at him with wide eyes and a pained expression.

All of Wade’s anger evaporated and he was back at Peter’s side in a second, hovering anxiously. “What is it, sweetie?” he asked. “Does it hurt? Should I call the nurse? Should I call for tacos? I don’t know what to do! Tell me what to do!”

“Your back,” Peter said, sounding choked. “What happened?”

Wade looked over his shoulder in surprise, the tension draining out of him as he realized what Peter had seen. “Oh, that?” he asked. “That’s nothing. Healed up in no time at all. I almost forgot it was there, to be honest with you.”

“Forgot?!” Peter shouted.

“Spidey, no!” Wade yelped as Peter began to rise from his bed.

“What do you mean it’s nothing?” Peter practically shouted as Wade tried to gently push him back down. “The entire top half of the back of your back was fried! Don’t try to deny it! The spandex was burned off and I see the scar!”

“A beam fell when we were leaving the building,” Wade replied. “It’s okay though, I healed fast!”

All of the fight drained out of Peter at once and he fell back onto the pillows, exhausted. Wade stood next to the bed, fidgeting worriedly.

“Tell me everything that happened, Wade,” Peter said. “Don’t lie to me, either.”

Wade was quiet for a moment before answering. When he spoke he didn’t meet Peter’s eyes, staring instead at Peter’s hand resting on the bed. “I was carrying you and we were almost out the door when one of those stupid beams fell. I didn’t have time to jump out of the way, so I just kind of tossed you out the door and the beam landed on just me instead. The impact of me tossing you made the booboo in your tummy worse and gave you a little bit of road rash because some of your spandex had burned away by that point too. I’m sorry, I should have been more careful. You were hurt even worse and ended up in this fucking hospital full of creeps in lab coats because of me. Don’t worry, though! I stayed to make sure that they didn’t do anything to you! I made sure to stay awake and watch the whole time. Oh, and this is a S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital, so you don’t have to worry about your identity getting out. And I didn’t see your face either, if you were worrying about that! I looked away when they were examining your face, but I still would have been able to tell if they had messed with you. I’m sorry, though. I’m so, so sorry…” He trailed off into silence.

“Are you done now?” Peter asked.

Wade nodded, still not meeting Peter’s eye until the hero reached up and gently took Wade’s hand.

“I’m only going to say this once, so listen closely,” Peter said softly. “Never apologize for saving someone’s life. You saved three lives the other night, Wade, and even got hurt badly in the process.”

Wade began to mumble something about a healing factor, but Peter squeezed his hand. “Shut up,” he said, shaking his head. “Don’t write it off. Just because you heal fast doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt. What you did was amazing. You even stayed here to protect me for three days, even though you hate hospitals and doctors. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you look around the room for danger at least twice every sixty seconds and jump every time you hear something from down the hall. You really are a good person, Wade. You’re a hero.”

A silent tear dripped down Wade’s mask and landed on their joined hands. He leaned down over Peter’s bed and paused when their face’s were inches from each other. Peter could see the tears pooled in Wade’s eyes. He moved forward, wrapping his free hand around Wade’s neck, and kissed his chapped lips gently.

When he drew away Wade remained frozen, locked in his bent position over Peter’s bed, his eyes wide and his lips parted slightly in surprise.

“Wade,” Peter laughed. “You can move now.”

“Gladly,” the mercenary said, grabbing Peter again and kissing him enthusiastically. Wade gasped as Peter’s free hand made its way down from his neck to the giant hole in the back of his spandex and began to explore his bare skin. He parted the hero’s lips and Peter moaned as he felt Wade’s tongue slide into his mouth.

The heart monitor machine was going wild when they finally broke apart, panting and, in Peter’s case, wheezing slightly. Peter reached for Wade again, but the mercenary gently held him back.

“Not yet, baby boy,” he said softly, nuzzling Peter’s neck when the hero groaned in protest. “It wouldn’t be any good if you aren’t in peak condition,” Wade continued as he trailed kisses down Peter’s neck.

“Fine,” Peter muttered, gasping when Wade gently bit the throbbing pulse on the side of his neck.

“Good boy,” Wade murmured against Peter’s skin.

He drew back suddenly and looked down at Peter with an odd expression.

“What is it?” Peter asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“Before we fuck, I would like to do this the right way.” Peter smirked, but otherwise didn’t reply to his blunt phrasing. Wade stood up stiffly and cleared his throat. “Mr. Spiderman, would you please consent to go on a no-fucking date with me so that we can get to know each other? And then directly after that will you consent to go on a date with me when we make passionate love to each other all night?”

Peter bit back a laugh, knowing that it would hurt Wade’s feelings. “Do you by any chance watch soap operas?” he asked.

“Every morning with my breakfast,” Wade replied with a nod. “That is the kind of information which shall be discussed and laughed about in our no-fucking date. I will also tell you that the boxes in my head have been strangely quiet since meeting you and I really like it. You will ask me what the boxes were and I will then launch into the sad, but true origins story of Wade Wilson. Or, at least I will if you say yes to going out with me,” he said, looking very nervous as he fidgeted and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Peter grinned. “I would love to go out with you, Wade.”

Wade blinked at him. “Really? You mean it?”

“Yeah,” Peter laughed. “I really mean it.”

“Mexican food it is then!” Wade shouted, grabbing Peter into a suffocating hug.

“Can’t breath,” Peter wheezed.

“Sorry, sorry,” Wade said, hurrying to gently lying Peter back onto his pillows. He grinned down at the super hero. “I can’t wait, baby boy. You better get well soon.”

“Only if you say please,” Peter laughed.

Wade leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss over Peter’s lips. “Please,” he murmured.

“For you,” Peter whispered back. “I will for you.”


End file.
